These Are the Moments
by Dr Carby
Summary: Carby. AU. I've found all I've waited for, and I could not ask for more.


**Disclaimer**: They aren't mine. Obviously.

**Archive**: You know what to do

**Rating**: PG... maybe? No sex, no bad words, sounds like PG to me...

**Author's Notes**: Um. I don't know where this came from. I had the urge to write, and this happened. Sorry if it sucks. It was meant to be fuzzy. Yeah. I try. Thanks for the "encouragement," JD. The song is "Could Not Ask for More" by Sara Evans. And that's not mine either. This might just be a stand-a-lone thingy, but if I get really motivated, or if the inspiration is alive and kickin,' it could end up being a collection of short little stories. I dunno yet. Okay, kids, have fun!

**These Are the Moments**

_And these are the moments,_

_I thank God that I'm alive._

_And these are the moments,_

_I'll remember all my life._

_I've found all I've waited for,_

_And I could not ask for more._

The soft patter of the rain against her bedroom window is enough to wake her. It's cold in her apartment, and she wraps her covers tighter around her shivering body as she draws her knees as close to her as humanly possible.

"Hey," his ruffled head suddenly appears from under his pillow. "What are you doing? I'm freezing here." He reaches for the huge pile of blanket surrounding her, but she keeps a tight hold on them. "Abby, c'mon, let me have some. I'm cold." His voice is pleading with her.

She smiles to herself. From under the covers, she says something incoherent to anyone on the outside of her cocoon.

"Something, something, something, uh."

"What? Abby, I can't hear you." His knees, like hers, are now pulled close to his body and his toes are curled up. She repeats herself, but whatever she says is still unknown to him. He tries again at the covers, but no luck. "Three blankets and you can't let me have just one? That's just wrong, Abby. Just plain wrong." His playful tone is quite obvious to her, and she smiles again.

"Oh something, something, at, uh." Her words are still muffled from under the blankets.

"I know you think I'm sexy, Abby, but right now, that's not helping me."

A sharp burst of laughter escapes her cocoon, followed by something along the lines of "you wish."

"Oh really?" he laughs, and sneaks two ice-cold hands under her blankets, searching for her warm skin. She squirms and moves away from them, giggling and laughing.

"Carter!! Okay, okay!! Stop!" They're both laughing. He's got some blankets from her, and her head has finally emerged from them. She looks at his expression- begging, pleading with her to let him have a little more of anything to warm him up; mixed with a bit of that cheeky grin he's always got.

"Let me in. I'm cold." He gives her his best puppy-dog eyes, and lifts his small portion of blanket up.

She thinks to herself for a second and agrees that it may be a bit inhumane to keep him out in the cold. She lifts up some of her blankets, instantly feeling her heat escape and realizing just how chilly it is in her apartment.

"Hurry up, Carter. You're letting all the heat out." She laughs as he quickly crawls under the covers with her. He tucks them around himself, and wraps his arms around her.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"You warm now?" She asks as she nuzzles her head into his chest. He nods and a smile appears on his face. He can feel her smile reappear against him as she says, "Good. I am too. But, you know, all you had to do was go turn the thermostat up."

"Well, yeah. I could have. But where's the fun in that? If you haven't noticed, I actually enjoy making things more difficult than they need to be."

She laughs, "Obviously."

"And look at it this way, if I had gone and turned it up, we wouldn't be here right now, like this." She agrees.

"You're just lucky that I like you enough to let you in."

"Aw, Abby. That hurts. Especially since I really like you. I can't believe you only _like_ me."

"Carter, you are so full of yourself. I barely even like you."

He smiles. "Oh really? And why's that?"

She lifts her head from his chest and looks at his face. His dark eyes anticipating what she's about to say. She reaches up to run a hand through his messy, brown hair, down his prickly face, to his chest. "I love you too much to just like you, Carter."

He leans in and presses a soft, passionate kiss to her lips. "Well that's good. Because I love you too."

**And that's all folks. Hopefully it was good and fuzzy enough to satisfy your Carby needs for about 3.5 seconds. Let me know what you think. Is it good? Does it suck enough for me to take it down and put away my keyboard and Microsoft Word forever? Drop me a line. Thanks for taking the time to read it.**


End file.
